


perfect color (me)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Madison Wolves - Robin Roseau
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minor Character Perspective, Pack Politics, Werefoxes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Natalie reflects in the gleam of a barrel.
Relationships: Natalie Briggs/David (Madison Wolves)
Kudos: 1





	perfect color (me)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of the first book.
> 
> (Also, I hope you caught the pun in the summary. It has absolutely nothing to do with anything else, but where I'm from the wordplay is like a french kiss to a chef.)

At the end, all that Natalie is left with are flashes. She doesn't have the time it would take to relive her life, and the greater part of it is irrelevant to the matter at hand anyway. The stumbling of a young pup through the woods isn't important, not like the learned flash of speed and sleek flank that had first caught her mate's sharp eye.

The first, the beginning of it, is the dizzying span from being wife hunted by a wolf she only discovers the name of the next day, when everyone is patched up and food shared with the newest - and most capable - member of her family.

To pride in his strength, proved twice, thrice over as he defends the pack and becomes Head Enforcer.

To her mate dying, his challenge issued, accepted, and dead. Defeated.

To attacking the Alpha herself, her grayscale world narrowing from what _cannot be his body_ until all she can see is her hand, the gleam of her gun, a blur at the edge of her focus that resolves to pain, small sharp teeth in her hand, its weight dragging her down.

The fox. The damned _fox_. She can kill this little creature, this scrawny scrap of fur. This, she can _hurt_. This she can rend as she is rended.

To impact and the wet heat of a mouth and teeth closing round her throat.


End file.
